Claire Monaghan
)]] ]] Name: Claire Monaghan Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Film, Television, Pop Culture, Internet, Criticism, Debate, Jogging Appearance: Claire is a fairly average looking girl. She stands at 5'6" and weighs roughly 135 pounds, giving her some slight fat on her chest. Her arms and legs are fairly long and lanky, although this is mostly obvious if she is wearing clothing that exposes her arms and legs. All the time she has spent online has strained her eyesight a bit, and given her a sort of hunch on her back. None of these problems have been too detrimental to her health since she stays on top of her exercise and diet regiment, although she has a slight addiction to caffeine. Claire has small golden brown eyes and wheat colored hair that lays flat, reaching around mid-back, past her shoulder blades. Her dark arched eyebrows tend to be hidden behind messy bangs. Her face is heart-shaped and pale, with a small nose and with some acne on her forehead. Her clothing tends to be very casual. She will usually wear t-shirts with some movie quote or popular character on it. Claire rarely wears skirts, preferring simple blue jeans. She also tends to wear a jacket of some kind over her shirts. Most of the time, she will also wear a brown beret, only taking it off if she is in a professional setting. She also began wearing small, oval shaped glasses in ninth grade, although her eyesight isn't bad enough for glasses. She found some glasses at a pharmacy and thought they made her look cool, so she's worn them ever since. She doesn't always wear the glasses, mostly choosing to wear them when she feels like it. On the day of the trip, Claire was wearing a denim jacket over a Legend of Korra t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. She was also wearing her beret and glasses that day, along with a digital watch on her left arm. Biography: Claire Emilia Monaghan was born July 18th, 1994, in Seattle, Washington. Her parents are Donna, a divorce attorney, and Patrick, a cardiologist. Claire is the third of four children. Her eldest sister, Emma, is twenty-four and is an elementary school art teacher in Tacoma. Her older brother, Mason, is twenty-one and is studying Animal Science at Washington State University. Her younger sister, Jessica, is fourteen and a Freshman at Aurora High School. Donna and Patrick knew that having a large family and balancing two high paying but time consuming jobs might strain their relationships with each other and their children. They always made sure to pay attention to the lives and needs of their children. Both Donna and Patrick would ensure that their family always ate dinner together and that their children were properly cared for but not spoiled, since the Monaghans are a fairly wealthy family. Being a cardiologist, Patrick always made sure his children were in proper health, taking family jogs in parks and neighborhoods while also watching their diets. Donna and Patrick also realized that they should encourage their children in the fields that interest them and prepare them for the future. When they saw that Emma was really interested in art, they signed her up for art classes and took her to museums. When Mason expressed interest in caring for animals, they got him to volunteer at a local animal shelter and intern at a local veterinarian office run by their friend when he was in high school. When Claire was eleven, she finally made it clear what she wanted to do with her life: she wanted to make movies. Before her passion for film, Claire's early life had been characterized by lots of talking and trivia. Claire was always interested in learning and sharing what she learned with others, even if the people already knew that fact. She caught a showing of Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho and was immediately enraptured by it. Her parents had channels like HBO, Cinemax, and Turner Classic Movies on their TV, so Claire would situate herself in front of the TV on Friday and Saturday nights and watch what was on. To encourage her interest in film, her parents bought her a video camera for Christmas when she was twelve, and Claire began to make her own films. Claire began to make various types of movies for her family and friends. Most of them were short films that featured her siblings or friends doing simple acts like running across a beach. She even helped Emma with a piece of performance art by filming Emma as she made a sculpture and then using video effects to play with the footage. When Mason showed Claire YouTube, she began to upload her videos online with the intent of showing the world her style. It was also around this time that Claire began to get really involved with the internet. Mason was into a following a lot of websites and introduced many of Claire's favorite sites to her. Aside from YouTube, Claire began to explore websites that could enrich her film education. After school, Claire could be found surfing sites like Wikipedia, IMDB, That Guy with the Glasses, TvTropes, Tumblr, The A.V. Club, 4Chan, and more. If it could teach Claire more about film and offer suggestions for her to watch, she was all over it. Going into high school, Claire continued to develop her love of film by getting involved in other subjects while staying on course in school. Claire would continuously earn straight-A's in all her subjects. Even though Claire has a habit of absorbing and releasing strange trivia and facts, it helped her learn quickly and efficiently, so she could consistently maintain her GPA. In school, she can have a hard time focusing at times, usually thinking about a movie or TV show instead. She tries to make up for it by studying a lot and reviewing her notes. Her best subjects are English and History, mostly due to the amount of writing and analysis involved. Aside from academics, Claire found herself in other clubs to help with her interests. She joined Film Club to meet people with interests similar to her and debate subjects. She also joined the newspaper staff to write current movie reviews, most of which were edited and refined versions of the reviews she would post on her Tumblr account. She joined Debate Team because she found it helped her with public speaking. She also enjoyed being able to discuss topics dealing with media and freedom of speech. Claire tends to pick clubs she feels would help her break out into the film industry and tries to put as much effort into them as she can. As for friends, Claire has many. Claire is a very outgoing and social person, so she tends to befriend people easily. Aside from being close with fellow Film Club members, she is also on good terms with kids with similar interests, such as Meg Gassert and Amy Bachelor. She also tends to hang around with some kids she knew from elementary school, such as Kyran Dean, Alex Ripley, and R.J. Roger, and spend time with them after school and on weekends. However, there are times when Claire can be a bit annoying to her classmates, often speaking too much or too loudly, causing them to feel a bit uncomfortable around her. At home, Claire is close to her sister Jessica. Jessica didn't find a niche like her siblings, so for the most part, Jessica has latched onto Claire and aided in her filmmaking. Jessica often helps out with the writing and production of Claire's films, offering additional creative input and ideas. Claire can occasionally be a bit bossy towards Jessica, but she does value her input. With her older siblings, Claire is on pretty good terms with them. Emma may live out of town, but she's always interested in calling and talking to her about her life. Claire is much closer to Mason than Emma, as Mason introduced her to most of the websites she is fond of, and they would share anything they could find online. Claire is on good terms with her parents, although she tends to mostly see them at dinner and other family activities. Claire usually locks herself in her room when she is home from school, surfing the internet, studying for school, or editing a movie. Her late night habits have also given her an addiction to caffeine, as she keeps a coffee pot in her bedroom and can burn through several cups of coffee each day. In 11th grade, Claire was prescribed Adderall by her doctor in order to help with her hyperactivity. She has forgotten to take it at times, resulting in periods of insomnia, although her father has made an effort to ensure she remembers to take it. As an additional brain stimulant, she would run on her father's treadmill for extended periods of time in an attempt to come up with a movie idea or a plot twist. She still goes on family jogs with her parents and Jessica, something that she has always enjoyed, although at times she feels like it gets in the way of time she could be spending online or working on a project. Claire was recently accepted to UCLA, where she plans to spend her undergraduate studies in the School of Theater, Film, and Television, and hopes to attend graduate school to further her studies. She hopes to make her own studio films someday, but also would like to get a Ph.D so she can teach film at the university level as an alternative. Claire also began to capitalize on her filmmaking by offering her services to some of her classmates. Her costs usually depend on how many days she has to film and how many other people she brings in to work on the project. In her small business, she has helped make music videos and filmed sporting events, application videos, and a few other projects people have asked her to aid in. Advantages: Claire is a very social person, so she might have a lot of people interested in allying with her. Her family's jogging regiment has helped her become fairly good at running. Debate team has also taught her to be a good speaker, so she might be able to argue and talk down others. Disadvantages: Some people might find her annoying, and not want to put up with her referencing movies and stuff. Her addiction to caffeine and Adderall might also cause her to undergo withdrawal and experience some issues as well. Designated Number: Female student No. 018 --- Designated Weapon: Shotgun Flashlight with one .410 shotgun round Conclusion: Too bad there's a manual explaining what that does. G018 sounds like exactly the sort of person I'd love to see stare into her flashlight and jiggle the buttons to see why no light's coming on. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations ]] Handled by: '''Laurels '''Kills: Matthew Young Killed By: '''Katarina Konipaski '''Collected Weapons: '''Shotgun Flashlight with one .410 shotgun round (Assigned Weapon), Shovel (discarded), Bulletproof Vest (from Kyle Fitzpatrick, to Katarina Konipaski) '''Allies: Kyle Fitzpatrick, Arthur Wells Enemies: Hansel Williams, Katarina Konipaski Mid-game Evaluation: Claire woke up The Tower at The Airstrip, making an announcement to the cameras to clarify her intentions. She declared that - instead of killing her classmates as the terrorists want - she would seek a safe hiding place and pleaded to whomever was watching to do their best in finding the class of Aurora High School. Kyle Fitzpatrick then opens the door, startling Claire for a moment. However, the two of them soon find themselves in an awkward if pleasant conversation. The pair soon decided to seek out new ground, and left the tower. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Claire, in chronological order. The Past: *Spooky Little Ghosties *Little Talks *If you ain't getting drunk, get the fu- *You Can't Take the Sky From Me Pre-Game: *INTRODUCING........ *Set Lasers to Fun *Real Scientists Fight with Umbrellas *The Short Filmography of Claire Emilia Monaghan *Cicada Nights *We Have a Hulk. Your Argument is Invalid *Adapting the Orchid Thief *Millenium Approaching *No One Talks About It V5: *Un Certain Regard *Wisteria Lane, After the End *How Could I Own a Real Chanel When There's So Much Poverty in the World? *Un Coeur en Hiver *Come on, Everypony! Smile, smile, smile! *Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee *The Things We Lost in the Fire *O-Lan, You Are the Earth *Babette's Supper Club *Something Something Movie Reference *L'Avventura *The Society of the Spectacle Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Claire Monaghan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students